El beso
by Marisaki
Summary: Tomoyo esta pasando x un momento muy dificil, su madre en el hospital a punto de morir su apa no le hace caso y su mejor amiga se muda.... por no decir de aquel chico que vio en la mitad de la noche en el parque. TxE
1. Tomoyo

Hola aki con un Nuevo fichero antes de que empiecen a leerlo debo confesarles que la historia es una adaptación de un libro llamado "El beso de plata" escrito por Annette Curtis Klause, la verdad la historia es muy buena para aquellos que les gusta esas cosas de vampiros y el amor. Tratare de actualizar lo mas rapido que pueda, y espero que dejen reviews.

"El beso"

-…- dialogos

-"…."- pensamientos

&&&&& cambio de escena o lugar

_Capitulo 1_

_Tomoyo_

La casa estaba vacía, Tomoyo lo supo en cuanto abrió la puerta. Solamente el tic- tac del reloj de la cocina era el que rompía el silencio.

El temor se apodero de ella de nuevo.

_-"Mama…."_- pensó ella como si fuera una niña pequeña, cosa que finalmente no lo era.- _"Estas de nuevo en el hospital o peor?"_

Dejo caer su maletín del colegio y olvidándose de que había dejado la puerta abierta, se dirigió a la cocina temiendo encontrar otra de las miles de notas que dejaba su padre en el refrigerador como otras veces.

Estoy en el hospital. No te preocupes. Prepárate la comida que yo vuelvo cuando pueda.

Te quiere, papa.

P.D. No me esperes despierta.

Tomoyo cogio la nota y la arrugo con su mano, después la lanzo al suelo. Resoplo con rabia. Parecía que últimamente las conversaciones con su padre eran a base de notas sujetas con un imán en forma de banana. Miro al refrigerador imaginándose a su padre y de nuevo sintió ira.

-"Pobre refrigerador, no tiene la culpa"- dijo Tomoyo suspirando y dándose la vuelta, de todas formas no tenia hambre.

La llamaban "Tomoyo el pájaro" en la escuela. Siempre había sido flaca, pero ahora se le veían los huesos, y las muñecas y las coyunturas reflejaban su angustia. Se veía tan flaca como su madre que estaba en el hospital, invadida por el cáncer. Muerte por identificación, pensó ella medio en broma, medio en serio. Al fin y al cabo siempre la habían comparado con su madre. Tenían los mismos ojos, la misma nariz, inclusive había adquirido el mismo tono de piel, pálido, solo había una cosa que no compartían y era el pelo. Su madre poseía una pequeña melena rojiza, mientras que ella tenía una melena larga negra y poco ondulada.

Tomoyo salio de la cocina sin saber que hacer. ¿Cómo podía lavar platos o limpiar la casa sin saber que ocurría con su madre en el hospital?

Se quito su abrigo y lo dejo sobre el sofá. Su papa siempre le insistía que todo iba a estar bien, pero ¿si algo ocurría y ella no estaba ahí simplemente porque el no era capaz de admitir que mama seguramente moriría?

Se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a jugar con las manos, después con su pelo, simplemente sus manos no dejaban de moverse.

-Ya debería estar acostumbrada- se dijo así misma.

Llevaban mas de un año en esta situación: largas estadías en el hospital, cortas estadías en casa, semanas de esperanza para después verla recaer y las curas eran peores que la misma enfermedad. Y es que acostumbrarse tenia que ser pecado, pensó ella. Antinatural. No puede uno acostumbrarse por que eso seria como ceder.

Se levanto y camino por la casa. Se detuvo en el comedor que estaba escasamente adornado con una mesa plegable y asientos que combinaban casi todos, pero las paredes eran una exposición en honor a la vida de su madre. Exhibían un amplio grupo de oleos grandes, alegres y llamativos pintados por Sonomi Daidouji, cuadros cargados de emoción desbordada, llenos de gente riéndose que saltaba, daba vueltas y cantaba.

-"Como mama"- pensó Tomoyo- "como ella fue"

Era otra de las cosas en las que se diferenciaban, porque Tomoyo escribía poesía

Silenciosa llena de oscuridad y preguntas. Además no es buena, pensó Tomoyo . Yo no tengo talento, es ella. Yo debería ser la enferma, ella tiene mucho mas para ofrecer, mas vida. Tu eres oscura, la decía a veces su madre sorprendida. Tú eres un misterio.

Quiero ser como ellos, pensó ella desesperada mientras tocaba con los dedos los oleos, sintiendo cada pincelada, tratando de absorber la calidez de ellos.

La sala era fresca, llena de sombras. Los reflejos de la luz del techo, que veía a través de la ventana, se parecían a la luz jugando con el agua. Tal vez encontraría un poco de paz ahí. Llego al sofá y se recostó en el pensando que podría encontrar un poco de paz.

-Solamente disfruta el espacio- se dijo así misma

El espacio que siempre ha estado aquí y que siempre estará, el espacio que no ha cambiado. Voy a simular que tengo cinco años, ama esta preparando comida temprano, por que salen a una fiesta y Kaho vendrá a cuidarme. Dentro de un rato ire a jugar con mi casa muñecas.

Claro que esto no dudaría, entonces decidió abrir los ojos. Sus dedos agarraron el periódico que estaba a un lago y leyó el titular

"Madre de dos fue encontrada muerta."

Su estomago se revolvió. La madre de todos encontrada muerta, pensó amargamente y dejo el periódico a un lado

-Esto es absurdo- dijo en voz alta levantándose del sofá.

El teléfono sonó antes de que alcanzara las escaleras. Con el corazón en la mano, pensando que la llamada era de su padre. Cogio rápidamente el teléfono.

-Alo?

-Es horrible!!!!!- se escucho del otro lado. No era su padre. Era Sakura su mejor amiga desde que tiene uso de memoria, gritaba en su tono típico dramatismo.

-Que es horrible?- pregunto Tomoyo con voz entrecortada y el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

-Nos vamos

-¿Qué?- hubo un momento de confusión

-A papa la dieron trabajo en Tokio

-¿Tokio? Oh por dios Sakura. Venus!

-Casi

Tomoyo se sentó en el asiento que había a lado de la mesa del teléfono. No era su papa. La muerte no llamaba pero….

-¿Cuándo?- le pregunto

-En dos semanas

-¿Tan rápido?- Tomoyo enredaba y desenredaba el cable del teléfono. –"esto no esta sucediendo" pensó.

-Lo necesitan urgentemente. Viajo esta noche. ¿Puedes creerlo? Va a buscar casa apenas llegue. Cuando entre a la casa Rika estaba como loca. Buscaba compañías para el traslado de los muebles,

-Pero si tu dijiste hace unas semanas que tu papa no estaba seguro

-Es muestra lo mucho que me cuenta ¿no? Rika si sabía

Tomoyo buscaba algo que decir. ¿Cómo hacer para detener eso? ¿Acaso no estaba asustada?

-Ella cree que es genial, tendrá todo el tiempo del mundo para socializar con gente de la alta sociedad.

-¿Tu mama que dice?

-A ella no le importa si el se va a Australia, pero esta bastante molesta por que me lleva a mi.

-¿No te puedes quedar con ella?- por favor, por favor, suplicaba Tomoyo en silencio

-Tu sabes que es una batalla perdida. Le dañaría su estilo de vida.

-Sakura! Ella no es tan horrible!

-Ella se fue ¿ no es cierto?

-" Es una perdida insistir en el tema"- pensó Tomoyo- Tokio..- dijo finalmente

-Lo se! Es horrible! Además es como estar en el campo. NO estoy lista para el campo. Me podría quedar contigo Tomoyo?- añadió Sakura para no perder la esperanza

-Preguntare- dijo Tomoyo pero ambas sabían que en ese momento era imposible. "que voy hacer?"

-Puedes visitarme- dijo Sakura como sugerencia

-Sabemos que no es lo mismo

-Puedes venir?

-No es mejor que me quede aquí.

-Oh paso algo malo?

-Es ella, esta de nuevo en el hospital

-Ay maldita sea

Aquí es cuando Sakura se queda muda. ¿Por qué no podemos hablar del tema? ¿Por qué se tiene que aislar cada vez? Es mi mejor amiga maldita sea, no como los tontos del colegio que sienten vergüenza con solo mirarme

-Escúchame- dijo Sakura cortando el incomodo silencio que se había echo entre ellas- realmente no tienes muchas ganas de hablar, llámame cuando tengas noticias, sale?

-"No, tu eres la que no quiere hablar"- pensó- vale, te marco.

-Adiós. Mantente fuerte.

-Adiós.

A ella si le importaba, se dijo Tomoyo así misma. Simplemente no sabía como manejarlo. ¿Quién sabe?, pero de todas formas Tomoyo estaba molesta. Antes siempre podían hablar. Generalmente Sakura escogía el tema, pero podían hablar. Ahora Sakura se iba ¿Acaso era el fin del mundo? Era amigas desde siempre ¿Por qué tienes que cambiarlo todo? Quería gritarle a un dios que ella no estaba muy segura de que existiera. ¿ Me estarías castigando? ¿Qué he hecho?

Todo esto la tenia muy cansada. Subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto. Cuando llego a su cama no le costo trabajo quedarse dormida. Últimamente el sueno había reemplazando la comida.

Se despertó al cabo de un rato cuando escucho ruidos que a parecer venían de la puerta principal o de su propia puerta cerrándose. Se levanto y bajo las escaleras y se dio cuenta que ya era de noche. Fue a la cocina para encontrarse con las luces encendidas de estas y su papa sacando leche del refrigerador.

-Diablos Tomoyo, la puerta estaba abierta otra vez- la miro pálido y con ojeras.

-Lo siento papa, no había nadie y me asuste y vine para encontrarme con tu nota.

-No puedes dejar simplemente las puertas abiertas, no lees los periódicos.

-Lo siento no volverá a pasar.- dijo ella molesta

Su papa la estaba mirando. De repente se arrepintió por haberse molestado. Se veía triste y no era su culpa si tenia que pasar tanto tiempo en el hospital y en el trabajo para poder pagar un cuarto privado. Tal vez si toda su familia no estuviera en Europa seria mas fácil para el. Me podría ayudar mas, pensó, pero sabia que le iba a responder: puedes ayudar al no permitir que su mama se preocupe.

Tomoyo vio que su papa degustaba de un plato de cereal. Cuando lo vio descubrió finalmente tenia hambre, así que fue por un plato y se unió a su papa.

-Como sigue mama?

-No muy bien esta vez amor. Sigue tratando de mantener fuerzas, pero se debilita cada vez mas

-Se va a quedar?- "por favor dime que no"

-Si, algunas semanas. Tal vez mas.

Tomoyo vio en el rsotro de su padre dolor y las lagrimas que trataba de esconder.

"Tal vez por siempre, pero no es capaz de decirmelo"

Los dos comieron en silencio y mecánicamente. No disfrutaban el momento, solo estaban cediendo ante la necesidad física. Su papa se hbaia convertido de nuevo en Jay Daidouji, el hombre cuya esposa moría poco a poco y a quien se le habia olvidado que tenia una hija.

Varias veces trato de hablar pero las palabras se le atoraban en su garganta.

-¿Papa?- logro decir con esfuerzo

-¿Hmmm?- su mirada era distante

-Es sobre Sakura. Se muda

De repente estaba casi llorando. Todo lo que quería era que la abrazara y es que lo necesitaba tanto…..

-Oye eso es emocionante…- dijo de pronto su papa sin entender que elle necesitaba. Continuaba sorbiendo la leche sin darse cuenta.

Logro contener las lágrimas. Un nudo le apretaba en la garganta y quería gritar ¿Dónde esta el papa que antes la habría escuchado y habría ayudado? El no siempre le entendía como su mama, pero se esforzaba, pero ahora se había desvanecido dejando únicamente el cuerpo de un robot con la figura de su padre.

"Mama si sabría que decir"

Incluso ahora, si solo la dejaran visitarla. Nadie la escuchaba.

-Salgo un rato a caminar- dijo ella abruptamente. Sino salía iba a gritar. Tomo su chaqueta del closet- ¡adiós!

-No te demores- dijo su padre sin quitarle la vista al plato

"¿Acaso no se da cuenta de la hora que es?"

Casi las diez

" ¿Acaso no se preocupa por lo de los periódicos?"

La noche estaba limpia y dulce como las manzanas. Una luna gibosa colgaba gorda y brillante. Se dirigió al parque más cercano. Era un terreno en la esquina con árboles y una gruesa mata de arbustos cerca del centro. Había algunos columpios, un roadero, un balcarin y tres muy maltratados animales sobre resortes que te mecían hacia delante y hacia atrás como si estuvieras borracho.

A Tomoyo le encantaban recorrerlo y mas aun de noche que era cuando todos se encontraban en la comodidad de sus hogares alejados del frío. A ella le gustaba como estaba ahora, con pocas luces haciendo piscinas de oro en las sombras misteriosas.

Tenia tres bancas pesadas para escoger y se acomodo en su favorita Miraba hacia el pequeño y hermoso quiosco que siempre le había fascinado. Estaba rodeado por escaleras como un carrusel y sus lados estaban abiertos que apenas parecían paredes.

"Cuéntame tu historia"

La luz de la luna alumbro el quiosco delineándolo con un color plateado, pero una sombra que no hacia juego con las demás se adentro.

Se asusto

Agarro el borde de la banca y se inclino hacia delante para entender lo que veía, acercándose a la oscuridad. Vio a alguien adentro.

Un figura desprendida de las sombras. La boca se le seco.

"Madre de dos encontrada muerta" pensó

Camino hacia la figura y se coloco bajo la luz de la luna en el lado mas cercano, por un lado pensó correr. Después le vio la cara.

Era joven, mas niño que adulto. Flaco alto y pálido, parecía un duende bajo la luna. La observo y se congelo como un venado ante el rifle. Quedaron atrapados en sus miradas.

Los ojos de el eran negros, llenos del campo y las estrellas, pero su cara estaba pálida.

Se dio cuenta con desesperación que era casi hermoso. Las lagrimas que aparecieron en sus ojos rompieron el hechizo y el se fue corriendo mientras ella se sentaba a llorar por todas las cosas pedidas.


	2. Eriol

"El beso"

-…- diálogos

-"…."- pensamientos

&&&&& cambio de escena o lugar

Capitulo 2

_Eriol_

Eriol se limpio de la boca la sangre de la rata. No satisfacía tanto como la sangre humana, pero por ahora era suficiente. No había encontrado comida en el parque excepto la chica, claro esta. Lo tomo por sorpresa y a el no le gustaban las sorpresas, pero ahora se acordaba la forma en la que sostuvo su mirada y el sutil ambiente de miedo que la rodeaba.

Llevaba 20 minutos agachado en el callejón detrás de un grupo de tiendas, atrapando tomando, atrapando y tomando. Ahora las ratas estaban escondidas y no iba a poder conseguir más.

Había que continuar.

Se levanto y estiro sus brazos hacia el cielo. A pesar de que era otoño llevaba una camiseta muy delgada de color negro. Como sus jeans. A el le gustaba el negro.

-"Sombras"- pensó el. Noche.

Se sentía muy a gusto vestido de negro, inclusive sus zapatos eran negros excepto por los cordones, eran rojos.

¿A dónde iría ahora? ¿Al parque? Tal vez la chica ya se habría ido, pero tal vez no. Iría de todas formas para cerciorarse. Sonrió para si mismo al recordarla.

Ella era hermosa, con su pelo negro que brillaba con intensidad, sus ojos amatistas daban un gran contraste de su pálida piel, tan blanca casi como la misma nieve. Bella pero oscura como la noche y delgada como si algún miembro de la hermandad la habría echo suya. Eriol frunció y desfruncio en ceño. No, ese no era su olor. Sin embargo había algo voluptuoso alrededor de ella que le recordaba muerte. Senos grandes, recordó también, sonriendo ante sus preferencias humanas.

Ella lo asusto. El había encontrado ese parque hacia dos semanas y nadie iba a esas horas de la noche, sin embargo ella apareció de la nada, en un lugar peligroso. Había bajado la guardia, algo peligroso, tonto.

No iría al parque, decidió finalmente. Podía esperar. Recordó que ella se había sentado en esa banca con mucha familiaridad, probablemente la volvería a ver. Decidió que era lo que tenia que hacer.

Levanto su rostro y comenzó a olfatear. Iría hasta su casa que al parecer no estaba lejos de ahí. Así se aseguraría que era lo que estaba haciendo el niño.

Eriol salio del callejón con mucho cuidado. No era bueno que lo vieran ahí muy a menudo ya que el sitio era excelente para la caza. Camino por el pavimento con las manos en los jeans como si combatiera el frío. Tendría que conseguirse un abrigo. En la primera calle que se le cruzo, giro a la derecha y se paro en la quinta casa y se detuvo al final de un patio largo.

No había luces en la parte trasera de la casa, pero la luna iluminaba el patio. Eriol se deslizaba de una sombra a otra, entre árboles y arbustos como si el mismo fuera una sombra, o una nube frente a la luna.

La casa estaba construida con ladrillo tosco y se acerco al árbol que estaba en la esquina, al cual subió con la facilidad de un gato. Apenas y sacudió las hojas que aun colgaban de las ramas.

Desde ahí podía ver una habitación decorada de azul. Parecía que no había nadie, pero un niño acurrucado sobre la cama. Un niño de seis o siete años sosteniendo un libro, leyendo a la luz de la luna con un oso de peluche a un lado.

_-"Te vas a arruinar los ojos niño"-_ pensó Eriol y sonrió perversamente.

El libro era mas grueso de lo que uno esperaría para un niño de esa edad y la curiosidad por saber que estaba enloqueciendo a Eriol. Ocasionalmente el niño ahogaba una risa y sacudía la cabeza moviendo su delicado pelo rubio a la luz de la luna,

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y la luz inundo el cuarto. Un mujer joven entro regalándole una sonrisa al niño mientras este escondía el libro bajo las sabanas.

-Christopher- le dijo suavemente- es un poco tarde para andar jugando. Son casi las 12 y deberías estar dormido. Mejor acuéstate y cierra los ojos.

-Aja- respondió el niño y abrazo a su oso. La mama le mandó un beso y cerró la puerta al salir.

Eriol vio que el niño continuo despierto desafiando el sueno, aun sonriendo. Había un aullido en la garganta de Eriol que apenas podía contener y que lo estaba ahogando. Se bajo antes de delatarse. No era el sitio ni el momento.

En la cocina aun se oían ruidos. Se estaban guardando platos y vasos mientras dos voces somnolientas hablaban. Eriol se acerco para poder escuchar.

-….ya debería estar dormido- decía una voz masculina.

-Pero es difícil para un niño- contesto la mujer-, ajustarse a un nuevo hogar.

-Ya ha pasado un mes

-Si, pero después de haber pasado un año en la casa anterior y Dios sabe en donde mas….

-S, supongo que tienes razón.

-Es un niño dulce

-Un poco callado

-Oh, será un genio, ya veras.

El hombre se río

-¿Ya tienes todo planeado?

-Claro, Premio Nobel.

Se río de nuevo

-Vamos a la cama- la luz se apago.

-Todo estará bien, ya veras- dijo la mujer- No puedes esperar perfección cuando adoptas un niño mayor.

-Si. Que lastima lo de la piel delicada. Demasiado sensible. Tal vez si nosotros…- su voz se perdió en el interior de la casa.

Eriol se sentó entre los arbustos por un largo rato. Respiro la esencia de la noche. Hizo planes y los abandono. No había movimiento en la casa, los sueños titilaban en las ventanas, todas excepto una, donde el hambre oscura llamaba.

Finalmente, cuando Eriol escuchó el primer pájaro de la mañana, se levanto con un único y flexible movimiento. Su cuerpo no se quejo ante la interrupción de la vigilancia. Era como si apenas algunos segundos antes se hubiera sentado a observar. En silencio abandono el patio de la misma forma en la que había llegado y acompañado por lo pájaros que se despertaban, regreso a lo que era su casa esa semana: un colegio abandonado.

Retiro una tabla de madera y se deslizo a través de una ventana rota, a la oficina del rector. El cuarto, sucio de polvo y telarañas, fue en tiempos pasados un infierno para los de sexto grado, pero todo lo que quedaba ahora era un viejo archivador en el que solamente un cajón funcionaba y una mesa con el borde oxidado y sin asiento. Una maleta deteriorada reposaba sobre una de las repisas.

Al colocar la tabla en su lugar, el cuarto quedaba oscuro. Solo unos pequeños rayos lograban pasar iluminando casi nada, pero no le importaba a Eriol, por que el no necesitaba de mucha luz para poder ver.

Tomo la maleta y la puso sobre la mesa. Dentro de ella había una pequeña pintura con un marco dorado. Era un grupo familiar: un hombre, una mujer que en brazos traía a un bebe y por ultimo había un pequeño niño. El óleo estaba viejo y rajado. En la parte inferior de la pintura había tierra seca y negra. Eriol suspiro mientras tocaba la tierra. Este era su sueño, la tierra de su patria. La tierra de donde el debería haber descansado eternamente si en verdad hubiera muerto. Era, tal vez, una prueba de esa muerte lo que lo renovaba. Sin eso, se perdería en el infinito y se convertiría en una cosa marchita, sin posibilidad de movimiento, de alimentarse, pero al mismo tiempo sin poder morirse. Un infierno viviente.

Acerco la pintura a sus labios y la beso suavemente, la devolvió a la maleta y la cerro. Necesitaba descansar, pero no en el trance que muchas veces lo dominaba. Siempre sabia cuando iba a suceder pues era después de una intensa sesión de alimentación, de un humano. Ahora solo necesitaba un periodo de letargo para recargar, por así decirlo.

Se recostó en el suelo y abrazo la maleta como si fuera su tesoro.

Estuvo un rato ahí, con los ojos abiertos mirando más allá del cuarto y del colegio. Antes de dormirse, pensó una vez más en la chica.

-"Hermosa"- susurro-"pálida como la leche, delgada y aguda como el dolor"

Minutos mas tarde, se durmió profundamente.

&&&&&&&&&&

Marisaki:

Antes que nada, feliz Reyes! Espero que les hayan traído algo, por que a mi si, y si no les trajeron…. Pues pórtense bien para que el próximo año si les traigan.

Ok actualicé, tal vez este es uno de los capis mas aburridos, pero les pido por favor que no se desesperen, lo mejor no tardara en venir.

Agradecimientos a:

Hanna Li Asakura

Helena

Antotis

Juna-chan

Shami


End file.
